


So Sexy She Might Pass Out

by TheArchangel254



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Drinking, Human Senketsu, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangel254/pseuds/TheArchangel254
Summary: Ryuko, Satsuki, Senketsu, Uzu, and Nonon are out drinking. Ryuko is issued a challenge by Sanageyama. Will she take it? Will she be successful?





	So Sexy She Might Pass Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kill la Kill FanFiction. It has been done for awhile, I just needed a title. I feel like what I chose for it fits the story. Don't forget that link. You'll need it later on.

Link to video for the story: [Kill la Kill MMD-Get Up and Move](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aV1ROVTsGEs)

* * *

 It was a warm summer evening and five friends were sitting in a booth at the local club in Tokyo. Uzu and Ryuko were having a drinking contest while the others watched. It was when Uzu put his head down waving his napkin did Ryuko stand up.

"Yes! See I told you that I could out drink him.” Ryuko said before topping off her beer.

“Dammit! Thanks for failing me monkey.” Nonon said giving Satsuki the twenty dollars.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Jakuzure.” Satsuki said with a smirk.

“Oh bite me Kiryuin!” Nonon said slumping in her seat.

“I told you not to underestimate Ryuko. Actually I said that years ago, but of course then you couldn't hear me.” Senketsu said sipping his drink.

Nonon glared at him before standing up in her seat. “Are you sure you're not related to Satsuki and Shithead? And why do you wear that goddamn eye patch? We all know that your other eye works.”

“Well I was created by their father, infused with Ryuko's DNA, and have drunk the blood of them both so… I don't know,” Senketsu said with a smirk. “Also, I can see Jakuzure, perfectly in fact. I wear it because I wouldn't be me without it.” He then raised the eye patch off his eye. He still has a scar similar to the one on his eye patch.

"Whatever Shitrag.” Nonon said bitterly.

"Be nice Nonon. I'm not trying to break up any of your fights tonight.” Satsuki said.

“Yeah Sats here almost lost a tooth the last time she did,” Ryuko said, plopping down in between Satsuki and Senketsu.

“I'll give you that Troll Doll. You pack a hell of a punch in such a tiny package.”

“Satsuki knows how to choose people. She knew potential when she saw it.” Nonon said.

“Yeah. She needed a person like you that's travel sized.” Ryuko said.

“Oh yeah? Then, what's the Frog's excuse?”

“Human shield.” stated Senketsu.

“Speaking of Gamagori it's too bad him and Mako couldn't make it tonight.” Satsuki said.

"Yeah because it is always fun drinking with Froggy and Underachiever.” Nonon said sarcastically.

“While I disagree about Mako not being fun; I will agree about Gamagori.” Senketsu said.

“Guess he hasn't outgrown his Disciplinary Chair lifestyle yet. God knows he's outgrown everything else.” Ryuko said.

"Ungh...” Uzu groaned.

“Oh look the Monkey woke up.” Nonon said.

“I must admit Matoi you know how to drink someone under the table.”

“Well you were a worthy opponent Mr. Sanageyama."

"However, I have something that even you couldn't accomplish.” Uzu said with a grin.

“Yeah right. Ryuko Matoi never backs down from a challenge. Name your game.” Ryuko said smirking.

“I want you to go out on that dance floor and show us what you got.”

“Are you serious? I can totally do that.”

“Bullshit.” Satsuki and Nonon stated.

“What? I've got great dance moves, and I can sing.”

“Like a dying walrus I bet.” Nonon said laughing.

“Come on Matoi. You were barely able to stay on your feet back at Honnouji.” Uzu said.

“That's because you and your goons were always attacking me. And one of you on multiple occasions tried to kill me.” Ryuko said glaring at Satsuki.

“It was for the best imouto.” Satsuki said shrugging taking a drink.

“You don't believe that I can do it either, do you Senketsu?”

“Now Ryuko you know that I never doubt your abilities, but don't forget that I also know how your body works.” Ryuko felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks.

“Geez Senketsu. I really wish you wouldn't say it like that,” Ryuko said scratching the nape of her neck. “Anyway, I'll prove to all of you that I can indeed dance. Sanageyama, I accept your challenge.”

“Alright. Go on then.” Uzu said.

“Alright, I will.” Ryuko said hopping over the table.

“This is going to make my day.” Nonon said with a smirk.

The four of them watched as “Get Up & Move!” by Koda Kumi started playing and Ryuko started dancing.

_Every time I look into your eyes komi ageru shotto na na na na na na_

_You've got me really horny_

_Kiken o mometeru sonna arutte aru janai na na na na na na_

_Ayashii te hodoki Smooth & Gentle you're casanova_

_Konya dake no wana dakedo mo ii no_

_Koisosashite sono shunkan ni_

_Sakebasete hoshii no oh ow oh ow oh_

_So get up & move your body Shake up yourself it's party_

_Fumi dashite hayaku kawareru kara_

_So get up & move your body Shake up yourself it's party_

_Chotto dake nante appa yamete Dounattatte ii janai_

Satsuki, Jakuzure, Sanageyama, and Senketsu sat there with their jaws on the floor. Ryuko is good, like really good. Her voice is clear, and the english was sung perfectly, and her moves were sensual.

"How the fuck is that possible?!” Nonon said in shock.

_Anytime you want me my baby soba ni ikitte ageru na na na na na na_

_You must be the one for me_

_Shisen o kanjiteru tsuki sasaru kanka na na na na na na_

_Sasuji korasete Smooth & Gentle you're casanova_

_Kasogareru no yoru nante nakute mo ii no_

_Aisoshite sono shunkan ni  you ni sasayaku oh ow oh ow oh_

_So get up & move your body Shake up yourself it's party _

_Fumi dashite hayaku kawareru kara_

_So get up & move your body _

_Shake up yourself it's party_

_Chotto dake nante appa yamete_

_Dounattatte ii janai_

Senketsu couldn’t believe what he was seeing. After all these years of knowing Ryuko, and being worn by her, he never thought she could move like that.

“Heh Ryuko’s got some moves. I wonder what else she can do.” Sanageyama said. Senketsu, with a deadpan expression, changed one of his fingers into a blade and pointed it at Uzu’s neck. Uzu put his hands up.

“Easy there Senjin. It was just a thought.”

_Smooth & Gentle you're casanova _

_Konya dake no wana dakedo mo ii no_

_Koisosashite sono shunkan ni_

_Sakebasete hoshii no oh ow oh ow oh_

When Senketsu saw Ryuko drop like that he nearly fell out of his chair. Sanageyama actually did fall out of his chair.

“Stupid monkey.” Nonon said, shaking her head in disgust.

Senketsu started to taste a copper taste. He reached up and felt that he had gotten a nosebleed. “ _How is that possible? I’m not even human?!_ ”

Senketsu thought, letting the blood absorb into his navy blue skin.

_So get up & move your body Shake up yourself it's party_

_Fumi dashite hayaku kawareru kara_

So get up & move your body Shake up yourself it's party

Chotto dake nante appa yamete Dounattatte ii janai

Ryuko continued until the song ended. After that, she walked back to the table and sat back between Satsuki and Senketsu. A huge grin plastered on her face.

“So Monkey, Troll Doll, what did you think?”

“I must admit Matoi you got some skills. And that dance was kind of hot.” Uzu said.

“How? How can you sound so good?” Nonon asked in shock.

“Well I can't hit those high notes so good when I'm sober. However, when I drink, the alcohol burns my normally scratched vocal cords so that my voice is smooth as silk,” Ryuko said.

“How about you Satsuki?”

“Your dancing was incredible imouto. Your singing sounds much better than the yelling I used to hear.” Satsuki said. Ryuko smirked and lightly nudged her sister.

“I have no idea what to say,” Senketsu said causing a snort out of Ryuko.

"Well, except maybe one thing.”

"What?”

“I was wrong. I guess I don't know how your body works.” Senketsu said taking a drink of his literal Bloody Mary. Ryuko elbowed him in the ribs.

“Ahh shut up. Now somebody get me a drink. My throat is as dry as Satsuki's humor.” Ryuko said chuckling.

“Don't make me kick you out the window Ryuko… again.” Satsuki said with a frown.

“The first time or the second time?” Ryuko asked with a smirk.

“As much as I would love to be in another battle with our gijinkas, I don't want to pay for the damages we'd cause to the city. Besides, Junketsu is out with Shiro and Houka,” Satsuki said. “Come on, let's get you that drink.”

* * *

 Thirty minutes and seven drinks later, the five of them returned to the Kiryuin Mansion. Senketsu was carrying Ryuko on his back, Satsuki had Jakuzure on hers, and Soroi was dragging Sanageyama in before tossing his unconscious body on the sectional.

“Will there be anything else m’lady?”

“No, that will be all Soroi. Thank you,” Satsuki said. Soroi bowed before heading to his quarters for the night.

“Well I’m going to put Nonon to bed Senketsu. Make sure she doesn’t hurt herself.”

“I’m not a child nee-san.” Ryuko muttered.

"She’ll be fine Satsuki. I promise.” Senketsu said, carrying her to her room.

Senketsu opened the door to Ryuko’s room. The room fits Ryuko well. A queen sized bed adorned in navy blue and red; her rending scissors hanging above the headboard; the assortment of sneakers lined the bottom of her closet, with the occasional dress shoes there.

Senketsu set Ryuko down on her bed before stretching. “Well, I should head to my room for the night. See you in the morning Ryuko.”

Before he could leave, Ryuko grabbed his hand. “Nope. You are staying here Senketsu.” Ryuko said.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not? We used to share a room with the Mankanshoku’s.”

“Yes, but that was different. I was just a sailor uniform. I wasn’t...”

“A gijinka? What’s the matter Sen? Are you afraid that you will do something; because I really want you to.” Ryuko said caressing his face.

“You’re drunk.” Senketsu said.

“Maybe, but that isn’t clouding my judgment,” Ryuko said standing on her bed so that she was looking down at Senketsu. She grabbed the loose tie around his neck. "I saw how you were looking at me earlier. So how about you wear me instead for once.” Ryuko said, kissing Senketsu. Pulling him down on the bed with her.

* * *

 * **The Next Morning** *

Senketsu walked outside to the patio. Sanageyama was already outside nursing his hangover.

“How are you holding up man?” Senketsu asked.

"I feel like my head is about to explode. What about you?”

"I think I'm going to be in some really deep shit soon.” Senketsu said.

"Why? What happened?”

xxxxxxxxx

Satsuki walked into Ryuko's room to wake her up. It was one in the afternoon and she felt that she had slept enough. "Good afternoon Ryuko. It's time to wake up.”

Ryuko groaned as she sat up. “How is it that you can be so chipper after a night of drinking?”

"I have a better resolve than all of you,” Satsuki said with a smirk. She then noticed the red marks on her sister's neck. “Ryuko, what happened to your neck?”

Ryuko's eyes widen. She chuckled nervously. “Umm yeah, funny story about that nee-san...”

xxxxxxxx

“Well that explains the bite marks on your neck. So what's the problem? Feel like things will be awkward between you and Matoi?” Uzu said.

“No, not that. That's how it was when we first met.”

“Then what…?”

“SENKETSU!!!”

“Shit! That's what I was afraid of. Uhh, I got to go! SENKETSU SHIPPU!” Senketsu said as rockets came from his boots and he flew away.

“You get back here, you son of a bitch!” Satsuki yelled.

“The keys to the fighter jet, Lady Satsuki.” Soroi said, handing them to Satsuki. She got in the jet and flew after Senketsu. Ryuko came running out seconds later.

“Where’s Satsuki?” Ryuko said panting.

“She flew after Senketsu in a fit of rage.” Nonon said.

“Shit. I have to stop her.”

“The keys to the jet bike Lady Ryuko.” Soroi said, handing them to Ryuko. She got on the jet bike and followed the two of them.

“Looks like the Shitrag fucked up.” Nonon said.

“Aren’t you worried that they will kill each other or destroy the town?” Uzu asked him.

“As a butler, I don’t get much excitement in my life, even under the tutelage of Lady Satsuki. It is these small things that bring me great happiness.” Soroi said before walking to the kitchen.

“I’m going to drown you in your own tears Senketsu!” Satsuki said. “Then I will scrub your life fibers to dust!”

She then shot a missile at him. Senketsu screamed before he dodged the missile.

“Forgive me Lady Satsuki!”

“Don’t you dare hurt him, Satsuki Kiryuin!” Ryuko said.


End file.
